Patchtail
Patchtail Chapter One Patchpaw watched as his friend, Darkpaw, train with her mentor. She's so beautiful, ''he thought. The moment he thought that he felt a little envy. Patchpaw was the ugliest cat anyone had ever seen. His eyes were a rusty blue and his pelt color was patched with four different colors. Black, white, orange and gray. He was horrifying. When his mentor, Sparrowfur, received him, Sparrowfur was so embarrassed to have such an ''ugly ''apprentice that he prohibited him from going to Gatherings! The only people that felt pity and liked him were his mother, Snowbreeze, his brother, Creampaw and his friends, Echopaw and Darkpaw. Echopaw and Darkpaw were sisters. They were the leader's, Timberstar, and Milkfur's daughters. Milkfur was incredibly beautiful and her daughters inherited her looks. Timberstar was handsome as heck, and sometimes, Patchpaw wished he were his father, instead of his disloyal daddy, Goldenfur. After Darkpaw's training, Patchpaw and Darkpaw went to the fresh-kill pile to choose a plump mouse. "You did well today." meowed Patchpaw. "Thanks," she responded, "Not so bad yourself!" When they chose the right mouse, they went into the apprentice's den and laid down to eat. Poppypaw, Patchpaw's sister, entered the den, followed by Thistlepaw, her 'mate'. "Oh, my!" she yelped. "Why are you sharing food with ''him? ''He can get his ''own food." Poppypaw hated her brother and thought he was an embarrassment. She was also very popular. Darkpaw looked at Patchpaw and wrinkled her nose. She hissed at him and growled. "Go away, mouse-brain!" Darkpaw never took her friend's side. Even though she cared for him, she didn't want to be bullied or humiliated. But Patchpaw didn't care, love had him lost. Chapter Two Patchpaw ran beside Sparrowfur. "I want you to do everything I've taught you." he growled. Patchpaw nodded. The crowd stopped at RiverClan's border. "Sunningrocks is OURS!" yelled Stonestar, RiverClan's leader. "RiverClan, attack!" In a heartbeat, RiverClan warriors were all over ThunderClan warriors. A giant she-cat jumped on top of Patchpaw, suffocating him. He raked his claws on her belly but that wasn't enough to scare her away. She bit his neck and he screeched in pain and fury. Somehow, he managed to bowl her over and pin her down. He sunk his claws deep into her belly and bit her neck. Blood seeped all-over. She ran off, hissing at Patchpaw. He looked around and saw his mother struggling with the muscular Stonestar. He was about to help her when he heard a screech. It sounded familiar and he suddenly realized it was Darkpaw! He forgot all about his mother and went out to look for Darkpaw. He found her fighting with the deputy of RiverClan, Spotfrost. Her white pelt was covered in blood and her dark ginger paws were red. Patchpaw sunk his teeth into his back and Spotfrost yowled. He shook him off and Patchpaw went flying. He fell hard, right next to Snowbreeze. His mother was laying on the ground, motionless. He was shocked. He ran for Timberstar. "Timberstar! My mother! Something's wrong with her!" he yelled. Timberstar look around for Snowbreeze and when he saw her, he yelled "ThunderClan, retreat!" Stonestar chuckled. "So, Sunningrocks is ours, after all." Chapter Three Snowbreeze lay still in the medicine cat den. Creampaw added herbs to her wounds to stop the bleeding. "I don't think Snowbreeze is going to make it..." he mewed sadly. Snowbreeze was still breathing but she wouldn't do anything else. If only I had helped her instead of Darkpaw... he thought. His help seemed useless, because he barely did anything. Patchpaw sighed with disappointment. Suddenly, he heared Timberstar yowl, calling everyone for a Clan meeting. "We all know what this ''is for." Creampaw chuckled. Patchpaw nodded. He knew what it was for, too. He was going to become a warrior! He sat down next to Echopaw. Timberstar started talking, but Patchpaw heard nothing. He was in his own world, thinking about the wonderful life of a warrior. First, he made Echopaw and Darkpaw warriors. Their names were Echoblossom and Darkfoot. Then, Thistlepaw, who was then Thistleberry. ''Funny name! ''thought Patchpaw. Then, it was his and Poppypaw's turn. "I, Timberstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Poppypaw, Patchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do!" they both mewed at the same time. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Poppypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Poppystripe. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Patchpaw, from this moment on you will be called Patchtail. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Then, everyone yelled "Echoblossom, Darkfoot, Thistleberry, Poppystripe, Patchtail!" Patchtail was happy. Chapter Four A moon after the warrior ceremony, Snowbreeze died. Poppystripe didn't care, but Creamfeather and Patchtail missed her greatly. Lots of things happened between that time, too. Poppystripe and Thistleberry became official mates and were expecting kits, Creampaw was now Creamfeather and his mentor, Blackflake, had died so he was now the medicine cat. Timberstar died of greencough, so the deputy, Fernpool, was now Fernstar. She made Patchtail deputy. Patchtail was happy. His Clan was starting to accept him just for who he was. He had even more friends now. His life was great, besides the death of Snowbreeze. He just wanted to do one more thing to make it perfect and it was becoming mates with Darkfoot. His feelings for her were now huge, and he wanted to confess his love for her but he didn't know when. So, he decided to go on a walk with her at dawn. He woke her up. "Darkfoot," he mewed "Can we go on a walk?" "Sure!" She said. They went out and started walking. "So, what's up?" She mewed. "Oh, I just wanted to tell you something.." he began "Ever since we were kits I've... I've always had a big crush on you. I hope you feel the same for me." Darkfoot stared at him and began laughing. "Me, having a crush on you? The ugliest cat I've ever seen!? No way! I'd choose any other cat in the Clan but you. Now get away from me, you idiotic mouse-brain!" She ran off, hissing at him. Patchtail's eyes widened and he began to wail like a kit. The words she had said hurt him, not the rejection. She could've said a simple 'sorry' or 'no'. He slowly walked back to camp with his tail drooping. When he got there, Poppystripe clawed his face. "I'm glad you got rejected mouse-brain!" She yelled. "H-How did you know?" Patchtail asked. "Oh, your ''crush told everyone!" Patchtail felt horrible. He ran in the warriors den and laid down on his moss bed. Chapter Five He cried. He cried as a kit. He didn't care if anyone saw him crying because he was already humiliated. Suddenly, he saw a beautiful tortoiseshell cat walking towards him. He made out the shape of who it was, Echoblossom. She laid down next to him and groomed his pelt. Patchtail stared at her. The only other cat that had ever done that to him was Snowbreeze, his mother. He look at her and she leaned forward and licked his forehead. "I love you." She said. Patchtail stared at her with disbelief. "Really?" He asked. She nodded and leaned on him. Patchtail purred and groomed her pelt. Chapter Six "Ew!" Yelled Poppystripe as she heard that Echoblossom and Patchtail announced they were having kits. Patchtail just growled. "Congratulations!" Creamfeather said.